Field
The disclosed technology generally relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) pixel circuit and an OLED display that has improved display qualities and a reduced driving frequency.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, various flat panel display technologies have been developed which have less weight and volume than traditional bulky and heavy cathode ray tube (CRT) displays. Such flat panel technologies include liquid crystal display, field emission display, plasma display panel, organic light emitting diode display among others.
Among these displays, OLED technology displays images using organic light emitting diodes that generate light by recombining electrons and holes. These displays are characterized by fast response speed and low power consumption.